Witch World Now
by Wicked R
Summary: another version of Centennial Charmed, you know, because there aren't enough...a must do.
1. Default Chapter

Title: All The Way  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters and the universe belongs to the WB.

Rating: NC for sexual references

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary/Set: another version of Centennial Charmed, you know, because there aren't enough…a must do.

Pairing: Cole/Phoebe.

Cole looked at his wife, talking to her in quiet confusion, "what happened to us, Phoebe? How'd we get here?"

Phoebe didn't look back at him, seemingly uninterested in what he had to say. The certainty of the wrongness of this life didn't escape him. He was evil in this one and he didn't want to be evil. Especially because that must've been the reason for the coldness in their relationship. He took a deep gasping breath trying to control his emotions, "we used to be so in love…even without your sisters, it's not working," he said beseeching, "why?"

Phoebe shook her head, still a bit mesmerised by the sudden change in her husband's behaviour, and whispered, "maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she looked in his eyes, searching for the man she fell in love with. For some reason, there were tears in his eyes and for a second she almost felt sorry for him. Despite all that has happened for the last year, the jobs he had done for the Source, his disinterested conduct towards her, she knew that somewhere deep inside there was her Cole as well, but she gave up searching for him a long time ago. She turned to leave him, but stopped at the door, "something wrong, Cole?" Sometimes, the Source did give him assignments that engendered him. And if he was, she herself wasn't safe. There was a certain insecurity in his relationship with the Source. The ruler feared the first to the throne to some extent, thus giving him hazardous assignments on purpose. Sometimes she wondered herself if taking the Source full on would be more advantageous for Cole. She would definitely help him with that. She never doubted that having Cole as the leader of the underworld would mean a lot less conflict between demon and humankind.

Cole looked up from his poignant reverie, encouraged by the little concern that crept into Phoebe's voice, "everything is wrong. I don't understand anything. I chose to be good. I chose you. I wanted to make you happy."

"This about us? I thought…you needed my help. As a witch?" She offered according to her presumptions, "some demon the Source wants you to go eliminate? You want me to make some potion?" She asked for the only feasible explanation for her husband spending that much time with her.

"I don't know," Cole sat down on the bed, burying his face into his palms, "I don't think so. Seer would've told me, right?"

"What do you want, Cole? Why did you come after us?" Phoebe didn't understand anything herself.

Cole looked up, and pleaded, "your love."

"You lost that the moment you've thrown Piper out from here and brought your demon buddies to stay instead. Or was it before that, when you stole the demon slaying katana from us?" She left the room.

Cole sat there a couple of minutes before he committed himself to try convincing Phoebe again. At least they were together in this reality, he could talk to her and she would listen, more or less, not like the non communication they got to in the other world. He went out to the corridor to follow Phoebe, but to his surprise, Piper was standing there, "what are you doing here?"

"Saving my sister," she waved her hands, sending a powerful blast at Cole, that hurled him backwards, hitting the cabinet behind him and falling onto his stomach.

"Now!" She commanded Leo and Paige to orb into the hall.

"You!" Cole looked up, stunned to see the Paige that was supposed to be dead in this reality.

"Surprise," Paige jumped to him and back, cutting a piece off his palm, which made him cry out in pain. It wasn't a big injury at all, but he was so used to being invincible it shocked him to the extent he forgot to react.

Phoebe was walking upstairs to the attic, the only place in the house the new residents didn't change too much. Apart from the Book of Shadows not being there, she could retreat there, as if she was living in the past. She had no idea what good was the book for the demons when they couldn't even touch it, but they took it anyway so she can't use it. She touched the doorknob when she heard a cream. She recognised her husband's voice and ran back down to see what had happened. Although she didn't think she would care if Cole lived or died, she feared for her own safety. The demons would immediately bounce on her, under the lead of their precious seer. Apart from maybe Gunzi, her favourite demon lover, but then again, he was a lower level demon and could do nothing to help her even if he wanted to. She was the first to arrive on the scene, followed by a bunch of guards, and the only one to still see the bright light of orbs disappearing from view. Somebody who claimed to know Piper earlier, and now white lighters. Something was definitely going on, not to mention Cole's odd manners.

"What happened, my liege?" The Seer appeared as well, helping Cole up, looking at his injury. She herself wasn't used to Balthazor taken aback by such minuscule wound.

"Witches!" Cole growled heatedly, starting off toward his and Phoebe's room.

"Again? We need to discuss this, my liege," she followed him into the bedroom and shut the door on the nose of Phoebe.

"My shift is over in half an hour," one of the guards whispered to her, "if you think Balthazar would not mind. I don't wanna end up like Clin five minutes ago. But if you want, we could shimmer away somewhere? Would you like to go to Thailand again?"

Phoebe smiled at Kumaradeevan. He had a new hairdo, his hair was still long, but it was arranged slightly receding. It looked good on him, especially when he spiked it. That jet black colour, which she loved, but in fact having a brown shine to it. In addition, he had sideburns, gotta love sideburns on that face! She was well aware of the fact that she favoured this demon because he resembled Cole, especially naked, when she could see his muscles and hairy chest, but she didn't care. She couldn't get much out of life nowadays than getting sexually pleased. Demons could do that so well, must've had something to do with their long experience and steady stamina. This time though, she just waved him off. When the Seer was finished, she needed to talk to her husband, "let me know when I can go in," she ordered the guard, walking down the stairs to try to think about that peculiar young woman that approached her today….

Tbc


	2. All The Wrong Reasons

Chapter 2: Witch World Now?

Phoebe settled down on the sofa with her double peach snaps, her other comforter in a life off track. She was a quick drinker, and she waved so the servant would bring her another one, when Kumaradeevan shimmered down in front of her for a millisecond. He couldn't disregard his duties longer than that, but it was enough to give Phoebe the thumbs up. Nevertheless, his efforts were pointless, because Phoebe could see the Seer descending the stairs right into her direction.

"Excuse me, my lady," she approached her, confirming Phoebe's suspicions that there was something dreadfully wrong, as they usually steered away from each other, never hiding their hate and distrust, "I need to talk to you right now," she touched her arm and shimmered her into Prue's old room, now a black magic room, protected, so nobody could hear them.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked angrily, shaking her hand off, but worried nevertheless.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, my lady, but you know my loyalty to Cole."

"Do I? I didn't think demons were supposed to have that trait. Watch out, they might endanger yourself with it," Phoebe frowned.

"Whether you believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you husband out of trouble. The old Source is just that, not getting any younger, and Cole would make a fine replacement. I believe we agree on that?" As Phoebe didn't differ, she continued, "may I remind you that you have no chance turning this world round the way you want it to be? May I remind you if it wasn't for Cole's direct orders, your sister wouldn't be alive? May I remind you have no chance without the power of three?"

"Whatever," Phoebe turned away irritably, starting to walk idly around the room, "get to the point."

"I've given Cole the orders of the Source, but he seems more preoccupied with these witches. All in all, he doesn't seem to be well today. He's confused, shaking at times. I fear his physical and mental state will hinder his performance on the job."

"What job?"

"That's between the Source and Cole."

Phoebe shook her head. Of course she wasn't meant to know what it was, it probably entailed killing humans.

"We can't help him if he's not willing to tell us what's wrong," the Seer continued.

"What makes you think he will tell anything to me?"

"We possess similar powers, my lady. Seeing the future. But I tend to see a far away future, while you, closer to present times. Go to your husband for once and try to get a premonition dear."

Long way for a shortcut, Phoebe rolled her eyes and stepped out to do what she was intending to all along. Cole was sitting in an armchair in the corner, holding a whisky glass with his unharmed hand, while the other was bandaged. Phoebe scrutinised him from the doorframe as he stared at his hands lethargically, not even noticing her. This was so atypical of her husband from just a day ago who confidently ordered his minions around, taking into account four different operations at the same time, still having time for a round with Darla. She shut the door behind her to receive yet another shock. As Cole glanced up at the noise she could see him crying. She took a few steps towards him unbelieving, so she can convince herself from closer that what she saw was true. What could have happened to upset the powerful commander-in-chief of the executive legions of hell that much? She could ask, but he would probably not talk to her, they haven't had one constructive conversation in the last six month. She decided to take her chances and touch him to see if she could get a premonition, "Seer told me you were not well. Let me refill your glass," she lifted the bottle from the dresser, hoping he will not accuse her again of trying to poison him.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"You suddenly wanna make it up to me? What big favour you need? You want me to use the Book of Shadows to help one of your demons infiltrate the White House? Don't worry, I heard about the plans already. Remember I do sleep with demons, even if it's not you."

Cole sprung to his feet, shook his head and snatched the bottle from her hand without actual skin contact, not bothering with glasses anymore as he raised it to his lips. Of course, one of the reasons he didn't sleep with her was to shield himself from her premonitions. Seeing those images sickened her and she would sometimes even recoil herself from touching him. Cole walked towards the window, and sighed, "who cares about the White House?"

"You, apparently. You could perfectly direct the world above from the most influential chair if you gather all the information for successfully imitating the president."

"What a childish plan."

"It's your plan. I didn't think myself it will succeed, but…"

"I don't want to talk about my plans. I wanna talk about us."

"Us? There is no us. And I wanna know why is it you are keeping me here. Because it's certainly not your magical child. I will never conceive if you don't touch me."

"Why don't you understand that I still love you?"

"You love me or you find it dangerously fascinating to have a witch serve you in front of your people? Cause if you did love me, you wouldn't technically keep me a prisoner, you wouldn't release new viruses on humans, you wouldn't let experiments done on witches' bodies and you wouldn't completely ignore every aspiration and principle I might have…"

"Phoebe, I haven't done any of these things. Maybe circumstances led me to do that in this reality."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you today?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter. They can vanquish me here. Or I can die shimmering to Venus to retrieve the Avestan texts as the Source wishes. I don't care. Without you it all means nothing," he turned away from her, facing the window, "I need you. I don't see how I could go on without you."

"Huh? That whore Darla must have put a love spell on you and it must have backfired at me. So why don't you give me a kiss so I can get a premonition?"

"A kiss? You hate me but you wanna kiss me?"

"Well, why, isn't that the only thing between us that is still pleasing, whenever you finally get round to it now and then amongst your demanding prime minister or whatever your current title is duties?"

Cole turned to her, encouraged by the one thing he didn't take into account. Phoebe was always a bit of a nymphomaniac and in evil circumstances she would've got out her way to take pleasure from her fascination. Even if this would've been some meaningless, emotionless, mechanical amusement in her irk life as the lady commander chief, he saw something in it that he could turn to his advantage. As he imagined his evil self in this reality would have, he grabbed Phoebe forcefully.

She gave a small gasp as he captured her lips in an intense kiss. She returned it with similar fervour as his hands feverishly wandered all over her. As she received no premonitions yet, she undone his trousers and gave him a little push towards the bed. She was already more aroused than she would have thought was possible, given that her mind told her that this man was the right hand of evil itself, but her senses could never resist him when every touch of his mouth on her shoulders was causing more warm moisture at a certain part of her anatomy. His fingers caressed the sensitive insides of her thighs, going up to the wetness between her legs, and she squeezed her pelvic floor muscles and propelled her hips towards his with force. She was beyond reasoning, there was no guilt over the fate of the world as she was inundated by luscious vibrations, not caring about any premonitions anymore. God, she missed him, she missed his expert touch. There was no man, demon or anything else in the world that could cause her to experience that pleasure, it always has been like that. All the other demons were just replacements. Her mouth rounded into a smile as he pulled her down with him onto the bed and continued with the caressing. She lost the ability to form any words, she could hardly think out the words yes, yes! It was then when a premonition hit her. The light above her that signified the reinstatement of the power of three and herself throwing the potion venomously to vanquish Cole…

Tbc


	3. Planets Apart

Chapter 3: Poles Apart

…and his expression of total disillusionment and despondency as she does this. Stricken by the weight of one of the most information filled premonitions she ever had, she untangled herself, levitated up and away from him and underlined it with surprise kick to his side that made him land on the floor next to the bed, "murderer. You killed my sister!"

"You didn't even know you had a sister and she's somehow not dead anyway," he pulled his trousers back up.

"Well, no thanks to you. However it is, we are going to kill you and believe me I will do nothing to stop the future unfold the way I saw it," he turned to leave the room.

He collapsed at her feet, desperate, blocking her way, "what if I told you I've done none of those things you saw, or know of? I didn't kill your sister. I didn't become the contract killer of the Source, I didn't even throw Piper out god damn it!"

"My premonitions are never wrong. And what do you mean you have nothing to do with the Source?"

"I swear, this is an alternate reality. I just arrived to this reality about an hour ago."

Phoebe considered this for a second, "you claim you don't know anything about anything?"

"Not since your sister Prue died. I have no idea how we got ourselves into this situation. Last thing I know I took you back to the manor and we swore we would fight the underworld together, no matter what. If you don't believe me, find your new sister Paige and ask her. You know what? Shout for Leo. She'll be with him. Nothing will happen to Leo if he comes here, I promise. No dark lighters here and I won't leave the room to alert anyone. Call him. This is no trap. If I'd hurt him, I would have no chance with you, you know that."

"No. I don't trust you. Shimmer us to the mausoleum and I'll call him there."

"As you wish," he complied, whispering in a desolate voice.

Leo materialised right away as she called for him, although looking around suspiciously, "Phoebe. Have you lost your mind? This could be dangerous for you…" He stopped short as he spotted Cole leaning onto the tomb in the middle, "what's going on?"

"Cole holds we live in alternate reality."

"We came to the same conclusion with Piper. Nevertheless, it's an alternate reality Cole himself created. What is the point to telling her this?" He turned to his ex brother in law, "you can't deceive her. Paige tells us you are a similar kind of a son of a bitch over there as you are here."

"All that matters Phoebe," Cole interrupted, "is that in that reality we spent a happy year together. You loved me. Don't deny the passion you wanted to give yourself to me just a few minutes ago. Over there, it was stronger for a long while. It wasn't just sex."

"What else does Paige say?" Phoebe ignored him.

"Dunno. We didn't talk all that much. They are making the potion to kill Cole."

"I could take you back to that reality and see that everything is better there," Cole offered, badly in search of a different way, an alternative course of action he could take and he had no other ideas.

"If it's so much better, why did you create this one?"

"Because we didn't have a chance there. Things got complicated. But if you'd come with me now, we could try again. I'm not working for the source over there. I could live with you and your sisters at the manor. San Francisco is as it was a couple of years ago, no demon mobs running most of it. Doesn't it sound better? Would I ever hurt you? You believe that, don't you?"

"Maybe she does," Leo answered for her as she was busy with pondering, "I find it hard to believe anything given our last few encounters, but if you are so benevolent, why don't you let Phoebe do what she wants to do? Let her come with me."

Cole nodded mutely. He could not speak that this attempt of his to win Phoebe back was failing too. When they orbed away, he himself shimmered to Venus to get the book that was the second in importance after the Grimoire and the seer off his back. He was in a hurry, wanting no help or distractions from other demons when the witches came back to vanquish him with their potion. It was the big moment he was waiting for, the plan he once tried to put into action back in the other reality, but it didn't work because he was invincible there. Well, life without Phoebe was no life at all. As it didn't matter anyway, he planet hopped without the protective astronaut gear he was meant to steal from Dallas first…

Tbc


	4. See Planet Red

Chapter 4: Planet Red

He was a demon after all. Even without his invincible powers, it will be unpleasant, but the atmosphere and heat shouldn't hurt him all that much. He believed he's been in worse and hotter places in the underworld before. He would only need a few seconds anyway to sense the whereabouts of the Avestan texts, they would have a powerful pulling to them for the evil ear. He stood on the surface of the planet in a dirt storm, not seeing a thing as he listened out for the call. As he couldn't sense anything, he shimmered around a few times, then concluded that the book would either not be there or he wasn't evil enough to find it. Ironic that, these are the times when Phoebe left him, when he wasn't evil enough to find a damned book. He should shimmer back to accept his fate, but he found himself unable to as the heat started to choke him. He didn't make a second attempt, he didn't even try to get up from the surface after he fell down. It was the easy solution he was looking for. He considered Phoebe's safety for a second. But she would be fine, charmed again, he decided before he let darkness take over…

------------------------------------------------

"We should summon him here for the vanquish," Phoebe suggested, "I don't fancy bumping into any guards at the manor," more so because she thought of how would Piper react if she found out she slept with so many of them, rather then because she was fearing for their own safety or because she was shell shocked by Paige's story and the reinstatement of the power of three. After all, no matter what anybody said, her reality was made out of her emotions deriving from what has happened in this one, she had to shield herself from the consequences of her pleasure seeking actions.

"Works for me," Piper agreed and started chanting the well oiled spell, "magic forces black and white  
Reaching out through space and light.  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring us the demon Belthazor here."

The heat blast made them all duck behind the counter of the ex night club, and when they peeked out they saw Cole with his eyes closed, motionless on the ground.

"It's a trick. Let's throw the potion," Paige suggested.

"No, it's not a trick," Phoebe approached him as he coughed weekly, sweat staining all his clothes.

"Well, does it matter? Good for us," Piper cornered the counter just as the Seer materialised in front of her.

"Told you to throw the potion!" Paige fumed, "she's gonna rescue him."

"I will do no such thing," the oracle answered, "I just followed to make sure he is going to be killed. I would order to get him assassinated myself, but as you are so kind to do my job for me I don't have to. He's yours."

"Why would you do that?" Piper argued.

"Because giving him the assignemnt to bring back the Avestan texts was a test. I knew there was something going on today. He couldn't bring us the book, cause he has given in to the pull of good again. But I know that will not bother you while vanquishing him for his deeds, so please, go ahead," she disappeared.

Phoebe stooped down next to her husband, touching his shoulders, "Cole? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing? Come on Phoebe, don't tell me you resist us killing him again?" Paige was apprehensive.

"Again? I did this is the other world, right? It is better for us there then. Leo, could you orb me and Cole to the mausoleum? Maybe we could hide there before the seer figures he is not dead."

"Phoebe, are you sure about this? We have the chance to…"

"I don't know you Paige, so you can't convince me like that. I'm not your Phoebe, whoever that is, although I'm getting more and more convinced to try to find that out. He's not evil. Did you not hear the Seer say that? I won't let you harm him. Leo?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sensation of the coolness of the mausoleum surrounding him and stinging his still boiling skin after the Venus trip made his way into Cole's brain, and the gentle voice that called him persuaded him back to full consciousness. He was distantly aware of the throbbing centred in his chest from the hot atmosphere that still incapacitated his lungs that also encompassed his head the more awake he became.

He wanted to avoid that and fall back to sleep, but Phoebe's soft voice continued to urge him, "Cole. Wake up. We don't have time."

All he could manage was a slur that even he couldn't even understand, but he opened his eyes nevertheless to face a nervous looking Phoebe that he didn't understand why she helped him and how.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

He swallowed, wishing he had something cold to drink, "better. . .I think…what are we doing here?"

"Tell me one thing. In your reality, you didn't kill people, right?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you. Only after you left me."

"In that case, we just have to make sure I don't leave you, don't we? It sounds better there, than here. Are you strong enough to take me there?"

"I'll try…" He cleared his throat and stood up, leaning on Phoebe's arm with one hand, not only for support, but also so he has skin contact with her when times changed back and this Phoebe, his wife, the one that decided to try to find out for herself what better world he could offer her, would not transform into the Phoebe in the other world, but would remain with him. He raised one arm to strengthen the effects of the spell. Although in this reality he was not one of them, the avatars requested that he should reverse what he had done, thus, he assumed he should be able to. The knowledge of what spell to recite was inside his head too, another proof that at some level, he must've have possessed at least some Avatar wisdom, if not powers. Latin words rolled out of his mouth in chanting style as if it was his mother tongue and not the underworld' upper level Fluiff dialect, "magna…tempus…edax rerum…abire tibi est…"

The winds picked up immediately, turning the world around them with sickening velocity and Phoebe hang onto Cole's upper body for support. Closing their eyes to avoid the dizziness, the world literally chased to exist around them, leaving them nothing but each other's flesh for comfort. This was the close embrace they arrived back to the manor's living room…

tbc


	5. Silly

Chapter 5: Both Sides

When Phoebe felt steady, she helped the still trembling Cole sit down in the sun room, let go of him, wondered towards the dining room and looked around. It all seemed different from how she remembered it being just after Prue's death, but she couldn't spot anything that could've been the handy work of a demon.

The major difference was Paige standing next to the wall, "are we back?" She questioned her.

"So you do live here as my sister?" Phoebe wondered.

"Where have you two been? I was about to scry for you," Piper rushed in from the kitchen, hearing their voices, but munching on a large doughnut, "you can't just disappear like that because I'm bound to go down the underworld looking for you and we all know that would be too much agitation for the baby…"

"Baby!" Phoebe exclaimed and gave her a bear hug, as much as she could avoid pressing her midsection, "you're pregnant!"

"Well, duh! Where have you've been? I mean really!" She questioned, just to be more surprised by Paige strangling her with her cuddle too.

"Well, we are back," her youngest sister established, "that is one thing good, but Piper, this is not Phoebe! I mean it's not our Phoebe, who's major aim in life is how to write her next column for the paper."

"I work for a paper?"

"See? She doesn't know what she does in this life. You are an advice columnist."

"Who is she then?" Piper crunched her eyebrows.

"Evil bride of Cole from a reality he created…"

"Oh, Cole!" Phoebe remembered, running back where she left him, trailing her sisters behind herself, "you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Cole nodded, "I feel powerful. The way I should be here. I could shimmer to a star and back if you wanted me to and I could bring you, well, a part of it…"

"Whaaat?" Piper shook her head slowly, "oh no, no, no. Phoebe of whatever reality, come to your senses! And Cole, why don't you just go to constellation Draco and stay there?" Piper raised her hand to send Cole flying to the wall. She knew it wouldn't last, but he was a bit away from Phoebe for the second being…

"No! Piper," Phoebe touched her hand, "Cole is good. He proved it, didn't he Paige?"

"Well," the addressee raised her chin frowning, maybe he can't touch an evil book, but that doesn't mean he's not going to harm us, just wait! More to the point, he mummifies you and he's good? Kills a woman to take our house for himself?"

"Could I maybe remind you that all has happened because you believed something that wasn't true and blamed me for…" Cole interrupted, just to be stopped by Piper himself.

"Shut up, Cole! If you don't want to take part in another pointless invincibility wrestling game!" she threatened.

"Ookay," he stepped back, "maybe I should go, Phoebe. I made enough mistakes in the past to know that the power of three can't and shouldn't be separated. I'm sure your sisters will tell you all about how heartless I am and then we'll be back to square one. But maybe you, as opposed to yourself in this world, would know we did survive hell staying together," he shimmered out making one of the hardest choices ever. Another oversight on his part previously was about how Phoebe didn't like being pressured. Maybe if he left her alone this time…he arrived to the mausoleum fearing the worst. She wasn't aware of the penthouse yet and she would find him there, but in all honesty to himself, he didn't think she will come, not with nice intentions towards him anyway. He was determined he will stay there forever, or at least for a couple of human lifetimes if she doesn't come searching for him…

------

Intending to be self confined to a crypt alive for half an eternity Cole didn't have any urgent business, but he still paced up and down, adrenalin running in his veins from his previous fight, fright or flight situation with Phoebe. Whatever he did, it didn't seem to work out and he was anticipating that he wouldn't be able to figure out what else to do, nor keep to his plan of secluding himself from the world, because the Avatars will turn up again and force him to take part in whatever they wanted him for. He did not fear them, they were just last on his to do list. In defence, he sat down and willed himself to take a trip into the part of his brain that contained his powers and tried to access the collective to find out for himself what they wanted from him in advance. He was concentrating on distinguishing the numerous voices in his head and didn't notice that Phoebe was descending the stairs, jumping back at her touching the side of his hand lightly, convinced that the Avatars detected his doings and came in person to annoy him further.

"Did I scare you?" Phoebe mused at the unusual sight.

"You? Now?" Cole glanced about, he was sure that sooner or later he was going to see the sisters too, coming for another try at vanquishing him, once they figured a new way.

"You didn't think I was going to come," Phoebe sat down next to him, "but a good surprise fits well with your birthday."

"Good surprise…" Cole repeated quietly in awe, only his mouth moving, eyes a little wider.

"I know that it wasn't you that made me evil and unhappy, or you for that matter," Phoebe explained, "it was circumstances and my own choices. With the better circumstances here and the experience, I'm sure I could make the right choices this time. Right choice is to guide you in that direction. Besides, as Paige pointed out, we can't vanquish you here…"

"Oho, what a reason…do they not want their own Phoebe back?"

"Oh, yes, they do, but I wouldn't exist then. And I don't like that. I managed to convince them I'm not evil, so they won't do anything about it now."

"What about the things I've done to get you back? Did she not tell you about it?"

"You've done worse in my reality. I still couldn't leave you."

"But you said it was because of Piper."

"Piper can take care of herself. I wanted you to change sides, that's why I didn't say I still loved you, silly."

"You did?"

"I do, Cole, I always will. Didn't I tell you that?"

The End.


	6. Line Of Reasoning

Chapter 6: Line Of Reasoning

"I wish Leo would take me to places like that on a day out," Piper moaned as Phoebe just let her know that Cole took the day off to shimmer her to Victoria Falls, "actually, it would be nice if he took any time off to help me when I'm so heavily pregnant."

"I thought orbing was the only thing that made you feel sick in this trimester of your pregnancy," her sister garbled, looking up from her laptop, "that's it. I finished it!" With the little practice she had, she was getting good and fast at this advice column business. She was definitely told how extraordinary and unique her approach was. She could see how the Phoebe of this world was so loved by the readers, and she would be nothing less. It was only a year and a half different in their lives, it could not have changed too much about her personality, she assumed.

"I'm not sure you're okay to go, even if you've sent your article in," Paige walked into the kitchen to join them and tossed the phone down the counter, "we've got witch business."

"I don't like this," Phoebe complained, "I mean, I really don't! There seems to be a consensus between the great powers of good and evil, that whenever we could have some fluffy innocent fun, they let something happen, so that we can't enjoy life!"

"Dunno about great forces, Phoebe, but Darryl did call and asked us to look into something. There seems to be a huge increase in bank automat theft."

"Wouldn't that be the police's job?" Phoebe tried again.

"Not if the cameras show the delinquent simply putting their hands through the outside metallic cover, as if it wasn't there. We could go after the demon ourselves, but the tapes show several different demons doing the same thing. Even if it was a shape shifter, it can not be at different places at the same time. We all have to go in distinct direction to catch them all."

"I hate this," Phoebe scorned and sighed.

"We are aware of that, knotty batty," Paige exchanged looks with Piper over Phoebe's excessive protests against witch duties, "you have pointed it out quite a few times already."

"Yeah, well, I mean it," Phoebe shut her computer down, "but I have an idea. We don't need to catch these demons. We can simply vanquish them remote control. I know a potion, that is harmless to humans. Give me a piece of paper. Darryl will need to spray this over the push buttons of the cash machines and the demons would get infected on touch. As easy as that," she handed the paper over to her sisters, "now if you excuse me, I need to choose some nice summer dress," she ran up the stairs.

"Piper? I dunno, but I don't think we used these ingredients before. What's boomslang skin?"

"The boomslang is an African snake with extremely nasty venom."

"Bundinum secretion?"

"What? Give me that list…leech juice, rat spleen…no wonder you don't recognise these. These constituents are employed in black magic."

"She wants us to perform black magic?"

"I'm afraid this Phoebe might not be evil, but thinks that the end justified the means."

"What we gonna do? We don't agree with that."

"We will just have to hunt these thieves down one by one, without her help."

"I mean about her. No matter how hard we try to believe in her, that year being technically the first lady of worldly operations of the underworld has changed her. There has to be a way we can turn this around."

"Worry about that later, Paige. How many demons are we meant to vanquish today?"

Tbc


	7. Up Tp Standard

Chapter 7: Up To Standard

"Phoebe's evil," Cole shimmered up to the attic, where the two sisters, getting the idea from Phoebe, were working on a potion that operated the same way as she suggested, but applied only ingredients from the Book of Shadows.

"What don't you say!" Piper tittered about the ludicrous situation, despite the seriousness of its implications.

"I think you are," Paige moved her head to one side, "well, okay, Phoebe too. Why do you think so?"

"I was reported she was seen in the underworld several times."

"How? She can't shimmer. Or?"

"No, but she goes down there with a demon called Kumaradeevan. He used to be her lover in the other life. I guess she contacted him somehow."

"She must've missed her lover!" Paige cheered, but suddenly stopped with her enthusiasm because of the way the other two looked at her, "so you don't like Phoebe because she's cheating on you?"

"With a demon," Cole sat down on a chair submissively, "she must be with him right now."

"Oh, is it not you she went to Victoria Falls with?" Piper nodded amazed.

"Well, what's new? We all know she can't resist demons," Paige ironised.

"Let him speak," Piper scolded her.

"You know, down there, she's walking around freely. Nobody wants to kill her. I don't know what she's doing, but it's gotta count for something if she's suddenly all demons' best pal."

"She is ignoring witch responsibilities, Cole, we know that. We wanted to do something about it, the only thing we didn't know was that you would agree."

"You don't need to do anything. I just came by to let you know that I'm restoring time to the point before I went back to meet up with this different Phoebe."

"Wouldn't that put you back in an unfavourable situation with Phoebe again? Cause our Phoebe wants to vanquish you, you know that," Paige theorised.

"I don't care! This is not the Phoebe I love! I don't like evil Phoebe…but I'm hoping you will change your Phoebe's mind for me."

"That will be right," Paige commented.

"I'm changing everything back, but your memories remain. You gotta tell Phoebe I didn't want her evil."

"We will," Piper agreed, "but I don't think that will be enough."

"Just do so," Cole shimmered out.

-----------------------------------------------

A cross Phoebe stepped out of his elevator again. This one hasn't been cheating on him, this one wasn't even married to him anymore, "you messed with my life again."

"Don't worry, it was for the last time."

"Hah! I can only be sure it will be the last time when I take you to hell myself."

"That's true Phoebe. Whoever you are, you find a way to hurt me. And I can't take it anymore. Maybe I can't vanquish myself, but I made a spell that makes my form permanent. I don't have to feel, I won't have a consciousness to want to take another form again. My particles will not even be anywhere near each other so I won't want to take a human appearance again. But remember, I will be with you when the rain falls, I will be with you when you drink, I will be with you when you look at the ocean," he turned around, his figure collapsing to the ground in a puddle of clear water. Then it evaporated.

Tbc

--------


	8. Newly Fangled

Chapter 8: New-fangled

Phoebe put the tip of her finger absentmindedly in the pot with some water in it and watched the water ripple. She stared at it for a long time, just like she found herself gazing at the sea, water fountain's, puddles, even the dripping tap. Weird how a ripple in the water can change everything. She got herself together, and added some asphodel, bicorn horn in powder form and rue into the pot with water and some other ingredients sunk down at the bottom. When she put the eppich in, the potion sparkles and gave a bang, indicating that it was ready.

Still, it took a couple of minutes until every necessary water particle gathered in front of her, then turned into her ex lover, "you self righteous bitch! You think you have the right to call me back?"

"I didn't, at least not for a long time," Phoebe frowned, as if apologetically.

Cole contemplated this, along with her facial expression towards him he didn't see for a while. Being water, he didn't have the sense of time, and he looked around curiously to see a large music center in the corner and the whole attic crammed with toys. Phoebe was wearing a long brown dress, her hair was coloured the darkest black, her face looking longer, older.

"It's been over ten years, Cole. I figured I owe you this much, before I won't be able to do anything because there will be no magic in the world. You won't have powers. I don't have powers to hurt you. This was the last thing I asked to do before…"

"Is it the Avatars? You can't believe them."

"I know. It is actually the Elders that found a way this time. It will work, actually it's done by now. That was our agreement. When you materialise, they initiate the ceremony. You're a free man, Cole, you do as you wish. I only hope you can forgive me one day."

"Uh…you see…for me not a second had passed since you warned me you'll take me to hell. I'm really sure if I understand it right. No magic, no…demons?"

"Well, we didn't kill them. They have all got a chance by becoming human. If they choose to be bad, we can leave it to the police."

"But how?"

"We figured out a way to use the Hollow. It sucked all in, good and bad."

"And it's final?"

"Box has been destroyed, so it has to be."

Cole crunched his forehead. He couldn't believe it. He swayed a little in confusion and tried to blur away, just to see. Nothing happened, which made him too shocked to speak for a second. Of course, he experienced the same kinda thing before when he was human for few weeks, but it made him realise how all the things that surrounded him as a kid and most of his life would be gone. It felt worse than being dead. What is he gonna do with himself now? Fighting this or that, was all he knew, even when he was human. It was easier for Phoebe, she had a job, non-magical likes and dislikes, a family. A family? "What else has happened during the last ten years?"

"Gone to war with some more Arabic countries, global warming is accelerating, there are a few human clones, cigarettes are illegal…"

"I meant with you."

"Paige is back to being a social worker, well, she's teaching it, Piper's just given birth to baby number three a few month ago, I…have a son, Paco."

"Diminutive for Francisco."

"Yes. You wouldn't think that name is more popular around here, but…Cole, where are you going?"

"I could maybe take a cab to the penthouse. Not sure I'd like to meet Paco's father or he'd be delighted to meet me."

"Cole…we declared you dead, officially and I sorta inherited your penthouse and sold it a long time ago, I'm sorry. You can stay here, until you wish."

"Well, thank you…I think…but for everybody's sake, I guess I'll have to go to the police, declare myself undead and use my law degree to…"

"You don't have to go. If it's Paco's father you're worried about, he's been vanquished by the leader of the underworld for being with me."

"Van…vanquished?"

"You have to know, I always knew he was a demon, still I fell for him right away. That was four years ago, by the time I actually used my psychology degree to figure out something about myself. That being a charmed one made me racist. I could never really believe that a demon could be strong enough to overcome the pull of evil. But now I know. I met several people along the way who did that exact thing, along with all those humans who sold their souls to get recruited as demons. Who you are, where you come from, it doesn't matter. All it matters what you decide you wanna be."

"Well, that's…different, coming from you."

"You must've thought I was so childish not to see that."

"Older people than you made the same mistake," Cole frowned.

"Are you gonna stay with us then?"

"What about your sisters?"

"Oh, they actually got there earlier than I did. Piper tried to knock all these things into my thick head for years. I made so many mistakes because of this. I'm ashamed to call myself a psychologist. But all I can do now is try to correct everything. Including my oversight with you. Will you let me do that?"

Cole snorted, "I'd be the biggest fool in the whole world if I didn't."

The End.


	9. Odd One Out

Chapter 9: Odd One Out

"Does that mean that we're okay?" Phoebe asked, looking at the ground.

"As okay as we can be after your several attempts at vanquishing me…"

"Well, I can't do that anymore. No magic, remember?"

"No magic, right. Would that fact have something to do with your sudden wish to bring me back? If there's no magic, I can't hurt you. You've been trusting other demons for years now, but didn't believe in me?"

"Cole, it's not like that. It's…it's complicated. It's more to do with the fact that with no magic around I can't hurt you. I was confused and I used my powers

inconsiderately. It was actually Romix, Paco's father…"

"Romix!"

"Yeah, he said you possibly will react that way."

"You've been with him for three years? Wha?…Have you seen his demonic form?"

"A lion that gives you electric shocks? Not very original, I must say, if not a little bit bizarre."

"That's not what I mean. In his demonic form, he acts like a lion with huge powers. He doesn't even understand human language!"

"Iii…I know. I know how that sounds. To you. Cause your demonic form was at least humanoid. But isn't that good? I mean, it's not very likely that I will reject anything for being too demonic after that…and it was him who convinced me to use our powers on criminals. Human criminals. And through him, we actually helped give asylum to fugitive demons from the underworld, to some even without stripping their powers. That was one of the reason the leader was so pissed with him. And it would've not been fair to either of you to bring you back while he was alive. It hasn't been a year since…and we've been busy with the Elders' plan since. I will tell you all about what happened while you didn't do much else than pour down the drain, but now, I'm just glad we got you back. It was Piper that came up with the potion."

"I must say…I'm glad too…and I'm sorry you had a hard time."

Phoebe shrugged slightly, "I guess I had to…to be a better person," she looked up at him, taking one step towards him. Somehow a physical contact, a hug even better would've eased the situation and would've filled the void somewhat that the loss of a partner creates. She made a step hesitantly towards him. It wasn't long after he had alienated himself from anything conscious that she had found herself missing him badly, longing for the passionate relationship they used to share. She had struggled to recreate something similar with Romix, but it was quite obvious that he wasn't interested. He was a revolutionary mind, more interested in his goal than anything else. Phoebe was well aware of the fact that Romix has used her a tool and now that she was standing face to face to Cole, rather then spending endless hours getting soaked in the pouring rain, her yearning for the his touch, and for the warm, moist heat of his lips on hers intensified. She made another step, then gazed wordlessly at him for a long moment, not sure of how he would react it she acted upon her desires.

He took the other couple of steps that kept them apart, stopped in front of Phoebe and scanned her features, "what did you do with your beautiful hair?"

"Paco was pulling at it a lot when feeding as a baby, so I had to cut it," she enlightened him, "even though he still levitates up out of mischief to have a pull at it…"

Cole's hand grabbed hers, and he was smiling at her in a way she had forgotten he could in the last few years, "I hope you'll let it grow?"

"If you want…" She smiled back at him, drawing courage from the part of her soul that always loved him and didn't have to be ashamed for rejecting him. She could feel his hand move towards the back of her head, pulling her close as he learned down. Except that the moment was not meant to be, because when he parted his lips slightly to welcome hers, a shriek made them both jerk backwards.

"Aaaa!" The simultaneous squeal came from both Leo and Paige, the latter adding, "he's back!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Phoebe retorted, "but you knew I will attempt this."

"Knowing is one thing, seeing another," Paige nodded.

"Whatever Phoebe, we have more urgent matters," Piper waved them off, "even more urgent than saying hi," she nodded in Cole's direction, "the Hollow…eee…kinda backfired. The demons are human all right, but the all the humans with no witch blood in them became demons and the moment they figure out we are the enemy we're dead. Elders are doing it back right now…"

"Yeah, shit would be a good word," Paige agreed.

Tbc


	10. Tangent

Chapter 10: Tangent

Cole managed to catch the teddy with the black magic hat that Paco threw in his direction and watched with amusement as the little boy with curious and intelligent eyes running around and around the table with a look of natural joy on his face.

Suddenly, he stopped, "mommy," he ran out the hall, "open the door! Open the door!" He instructed the adult who followed him.

Cole complied, having no doubt in his mind, that the child was right and his mother was coming up the steps to the manor. Paco has inherited his father's sense of smell, and he could tell the presence of anybody that came in half a mile. Thankfully, that was the only demonic thing about him, although when he projected himself somewhere, it looked similar to a shimmer.

Phoebe bumped into the small, running figure on the porch and pulled the boy up into her arms, "have you been good?"

"I was just playing with my toys, mommy," Paco assured her.

"Thank you for taking care of him," she looked at Cole.

"He's my son too now," he said softly and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Very well, then," she squeezed his hand, "you don't mind if you spend more time with him? I don't know how this pregnancy will affect me, but if I go by the previous one, I will seriously need some help…"

---------------------------------------------------

Phoebe came back to reality to find Paige has orbed out to take the Elders' call, and everybody else was staring at her, waiting for a verdict on the world's fate from her vision. Cole has holding her at the elbow to steady her.

"Oh, I don't know about today, the Elders, or anything, only that…that was a vision showing me the future hardly a few month away, from the way Paco looked. And that we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Apart from everything being back the way it was before the Elders started messing with it," Paige orbed back, "apart from that one over there," she indicated Cole, raising her shoulders.

"You said you don't do racism anymore," Cole looked at Phoebe questioning Paige's behaviour.

"Hey, take it from me, we worked with demons worth than you before," Paige assured him, "just a little in law fun I'm having here…"

"Come on guys, he needs some time away from criticism," Phoebe pulled Cole with her and down the stairs to the place they once shared their sweetest moments. Never in her life was she more eager to be his, and his only.

The End


End file.
